Resonant Blue
by Marvelle Petit
Summary: "Extra" scenes set within the game.  Noel/Serah
1. o1

Mild spoilers and references to 300AF Sunleth Waterscape. The characters of Final Fantasy 13 and 13-2 do not belong to me and I make no profit off this fiction. For new readers, the first chapter is a short POV of Snow, the second has light elements of hurt/comfort, the third is a fun one shot about the sheep wool sidequest, the fourth chapter is "extra" scenes added to a scene lifted directly from the game that has elements of hurt/comfort, and the fifth is a paradox chapter not set in the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Resonant Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>The little things bothered him.<p>

As they walked she clearly acknowledged him to the point of almost making Noel a third wheel but once a monster charged that attitude flipped. Though she left him to his own devices, he noticed that she didn't attempt to work with him at all. When Noel became hurt, she would be quick on the draw to cure him, but wouldn't notice his own wounds until he called her. Their chemistry in battle created a rift of jealousy inside him. They shared a communication that he did not with her, and with an intensity she never owned until now. He truly embodied the phrase "third wheel" in battle.

He could feel her pain when he said the marriage was on hold. He could feel the scorn of the kid as they parted ways when he asked him to protect her. That small scoff spoke a thousand words. Noel will protect her, and in the end he will take the credit and she will turn to his arms. He knew the kid would not act on any of his desires. People with his attitude held too much pride to steal away another.

The one to doubt would be Serah. A small part of him worried at the end of this she would not return to him. In the brief moments she held him, he could feel her growing fortitude and strength. Whether she realized it or not, that future kid changed her, and it bothered him to see the ripples of distance between them. Not that he could worry about that particular problem right now. The importance of their time shuffling trumped everything else.


	2. o2

****The characters of Final Fantasy 13, 13-2 do not belong to me. I make no profit off this fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Resonant Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>He could feel the strain she felt as they fought through another landscape looking for Valhalla. Ever since she woke her rhythm felt off. It was nothing so bad he couldn't compensate for in battle, but the last time she acted this depressed was when their brief time with Snow ended.<p>

There were no words or time to ask. But with each wounded soul they saved, he could see her depression deepen. It must frustrate her to enter a gate, hoping it would lead to Valhalla and enter another barren and stark future. He told her to think of each gate as a step, but eventually the daily grind weathered her. Once the sun showed the first hint of laying to rest, he told her they'll set up camp.

As he cleaned a large beast, Serah set up the campfire and foraged for edible plants. Their pet monsters took their spots around the perimeter of the camp, keeping watch for them. Noel struggled to think of a way to get her to talk. The words would not flow forth. Every idea seemed contrived.

"Noel," Serah asked, smiling slightly as he jerked to her in surprise. "Deep in thought? I've been calling your name for awhile now."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his chestnut hair. "Something like that."

"This area is abundant in tubers. Do you want to make a stew tonight?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She turned on her heels and walked back to the campfire, pulling a large pot out of their supplies and began setting it up for the stew. Mog fluttered about, dumping the cut vegetables into the pot. Everything seemed normal. He walked to the pot and gently placed the chunks of meat, bones and cartilage in the boiling broth. She didn't notice his presence and he decided not to make it known. If she was that deep in thought she should be left alone.

He went back to the body and distributed the meat that they did not use to their monsters that wanted it. As they walked through the plains they killed an abundance of wildlife that ensured they never went hungry.

He sighed as he walked back to the fire, seeing her small frame hunched into itself. What words could he say to ease her troubles? The closer he drew near, the stronger a desire grabbed hold of him. What words could not say, actions could. Her vulnerability called to both his duty and primal senses. Would she become angry with him? Would she push him away? He swallowed. Words did not come to him, this would be the only way.

He dropped to his knees behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, pulling her back into his chest. She gasped and her body tensed. "You look like you needed it," he said simply, squeezing her.

Her body relaxed and she settled into the embrace, placing her hand on top of his forearm. "Thank you," she said. He meant to let go after that, but a wave of calm and comfort washed over his body. He'd grabbed her plenty of times before to push her out of danger or to shield her from harm.

But now he became aware of how warm and soft her skin felt. Her soft musk drifted to his nose. He could feel every muscle as she sifted herself to mold within him. She rested her head on the crook of his elbow, tickling it with her soft breaths. Without thinking, he nuzzled her hair and kissed it tenderly. "I know it's hard, but I'm here for you."

Something cracked inside her and pulses of electricity ran through her veins. She became acutely aware of his sinewy arms firmly wrapped around her shoulders, his warm breath in her hair, his earthy scent. It nearly intoxicated her to dizziness. Each inch of her body became inflamed.

His body tensed as he became aware of the ramifications of his actions. "Serah," he stammered, pulling his arms away. She grabbed them. He let out a shaky breath. She felt the confusion in his arms as he hesitantly pulled her back into him.

"Kupo," Mog whined, jolting them out of their embrace. "The soup is boiling over!"

They looked at each other, laughing softly in awkwardness, before rising and tending to their dinner. They did not need words to communicate.

* * *

><p>This will probably end up being a series of short fluff scenes that enter my mind as I play through the game. May be rated mature for later chapters, or I may not write more at all. Eh, I'm not sure yet.<p> 


	3. o3

Mild spoilers through the beginning of Archylte Steppe

* * *

><p><strong>Resonant Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>Searching for sheep to shear through the emerald waves felt like a calm vacation compared to the tasks of earlier. Serah ran her hands through the long wisps of green as though she waded through the ocean back home. Noel walked ahead of her with an almost bounce to his step. It must comfort him to be with hunters. He didn't appear sad, at the very least, though she noticed by now Noel hid his emotions from others.<p>

The cool metal thumped against her chest, ever reminding her of where she came from, and what she fought to protect. But Noel had no such reminder. His future was empty, cold, alone. Chills ran down her spine as memories of the barren wasteland flooded back from their first meeting. Was that what his land looked like? Seas of bleak beige?

The large pink nose of Mog clouded her vision. "I see one ahead, kupo!"

"Good job," Serah complimented, scratching the back of her strange weapon companion. He spun off towards the right, a large pink sparkling blur. Noel backtracked and walked in tandem with her. "Did you have tests to prove you were a hunter too?"

Noel chuckled, "Bringing home your first big kill made you a hunter."

She laughed, "I should've guessed that would be the only test."

"Everything in my childhood revolved around survival. I suppose since I was one of the last born, they wanted to make sure I wouldn't die from a stupid mistake. My earliest memories were treating wounds of the others. I didn't have the strength to fight, but I did have the ability to do some first aid."

She frowned, "That must be terrible."

He shrugged it off. "It's a fact of life."

"Kupo, kupo, kupo," Mog whined, flying in time with the sheep.

Noel laughed. "Are you a sheep too Mog?"

"They're so cute," Serah cooed, picking up one of the lambs. "It's a giant ball of fluff!" She held it up to the sky like a baby, "Aw, and it even has little mini horns!" The lamp cried and tried to wiggle out of her grasp. "Whoa, little guy, it's okay, it's okay!"

Noel chuckled and pulled out the shears. "Here, keep a hold of him while I cut."

She nodded and tried to keep him steady, but it only made him upset and he wriggled too much for Noel to risk cutting. She bit her lip, "I don't think this is going to work."

He nodded in agreement. "We need to calm him down somehow."

"Hm, they eat grass normally, but do you think there's something special they would enjoy?"

"That's a good idea, but where would we find it?" Serah frowned and gently stroked the crying lamb's back. That seemed to calm it somewhat, for it stopped wriggling. Noel's eyes glistened with an idea. He ripped some of the long grass and held it with one hand in front of his mouth. The sheep munched happily on it and stopped moving completely.

Serah grinned, "He's happy!"

"Here, feed him and keep petting him while I cut the wool."

She marveled at how deftly his fingers snipped the wool from its body. Everything he did had a clean, precise feel to it. Once he finished she set it down and it ran back to its pack. "Wanna tackle the large one next? The adults seem to have the coarse wool she wanted," she suggested.

"I think we'd both have to tackle that one at once. I doubt you can hold him in your arms," he chuckled. "Here, I'll grab one and you try snipping." He picked up another lamb and stroked and fed it as she did. Serah tried to snip as cleanly as he did, but her fingers were clumsy and unskilled compared to his surgical precision.

He half smiled and placed his hand over hers, gently guiding her hand where it needed to be and squeezing when it was time to snip. "Just follow the flow of their hair to get a clean cut," he instructed. Her cuts became cleaner, with each snip. "You're a quick learner," he complimented.

She flushed. "You're a good teacher."

"Am I," he repeated with a smile. "Considering you're my first pupil and a teacher yourself, I'll take that compliment."

She gave him a warm smile. "Looks like this one is done."

"I'll shear the rest of the little ones and then we can tackle the big one together."

She nodded in agreement and picked up the next one, heaving as she lifted him. "This ones fat," she giggled, "You're more of a little piggy than sheep!" As Noel snipped the wool, a small pot belly appeared. "Look at his little tummy," she squealed, laughing as he hobbled away.

Her enthusiasm made him laugh. She may coo over the sheep, but she was the adorable one here. He relished her smiling face and giggles. They did not get many moments like this. When the little ones were exhausted, they turned their attention to the big mama.

"We'll go at it from both sides, okay?"

She grinned, "One two strike!" They rushed to the large sheep. Noel wrapped his arms around its neck and Serah wrapped hers around its middle. They each used one hand to snip as swiftly as possible, for she did not like being cut one bit and let it be known. The bald babies all hopped around her, as though they laughed that she shared their fate as well.

Once they snipped all the wool and a huge pile of fluff lay on the ground, they released the animal. It promptly turned and butted Noel to the ground before hopping away. Serah couldn't help but laugh. Even Mog laughed at Noel's fate.

He grunted in mock anger before laughing himself. Serah walked over and held out her hand. Noel grabbed onto it and pulled her down. She yelped as she fell on top of him.

"Noel," she whined, playfully punching his chest, "Why did you do that?"

"It's not fair I'm the only one punished," he chuckled.

She pursed her lips in mock anger and pinned his arms down. "Now you're gonna get it."

"Get what," he mused, easily rolling on top of her and reversing the situation.

"Hey," she cried, wriggling underneath him. "That's not fair!" He chuckled and kept his hold firm. "Mog, help me," she whined, but her companion was enamored with following the sheep.

"Looks like you're out of luck," he teased. "What will you do for me if I let you go?"

"Give you a bump on the head," she retorted, flopping her body like a fish. "Noel!"

He chuckled and loosened his grip enough to give her a bit of leeway without compromising his dominance. "Oh, you're almost free," he jabbed. She grunted and writhed with full force to no avail. She pouted and looked into his eyes.

He swallowed. Perhaps he took things a bit too far. After all, she was an engaged woman. To a rash jerk, but engaged none the less. He stared into her slate blue eyes, unsure of how to proceed without being awkward.

The playful aura vanished as Serah realized how intimate of a position they were in. Her face flushed as her heart beat quickened. Those sea blue eyes could drown a person. The seconds ticked away, though in practice time stopped. Her breaths stopped. He held an earnest conviction and a warmth that consumed her. She stared at him as though noticing him for the first time.

The wind whistled through the long blades, cooling their minds. "You win," she breathed. He rolled off her and stood, then pulled her up. Awkward silence. She giggled nervously, "Looks like we have a lot of wool to pick up, huh?" Their play spread the gathered wool all around them. He half laughed, still shaken by the situation. She glanced up at him with mischievous grin. "Want to see who can pick up the most?"

His normal demeanor returned. "Good luck," he smirked, immediately stuffing a large clump into the pouch.

"Oh," she cried, stumbling forward, "You never play fair!"

They looked at each other and laughed as they picked up their bounty.

* * *

><p>AN: I could not get the cuteness of those sheep out of my head. It was a pretty silly quest, but it gave me a fun idea. Chronologically this would be before the previous chapter.


	4. o4

Spoilers through Oerba 200AF.

* * *

><p><strong>Resonant Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>The desolate landscape shook her core. They wandered the remains of Oerba, not a single soul in sight aside from the usual mix of monsters. The quiet roar of the wind did little to comfort her. She glanced at Noel. Things like this didn't seem to effect him. Was he used to being alone?<p>

She stumbled over a piece of cracked road. Noel caught her before she fell to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "It's so," a pause, "Empty here."

He nodded in agreement. "I hope we find the artifact soon."

"Yeah." She walked behind him, taking up a rear guard. Ever since he spontaneously embraced her, she found herself studying his back, shoulders, and arms. Every small movement became highlighted by his musculature. He didn't have the size of Snow, but she suspected he was just as strong, if not stronger. Snow overwhelmed her when they hugged, but when Noel held her, she fell into a small crevice that seemed made for her. A pang of guilt stabbed her chest as she realized the implications of her thoughts. She loved Snow, yes, but somehow she felt closer to Noel despite meeting only recently.

She rubbed her arms, remembering the warmth behind his spontaneous embrace. It comforted her, grounded her, and here in this desolate place, she wanted it again. Even the wildlife only appeared occasionally. It made their walk seem lonely, as though they were the last two in the world.

The sun's reflection upon the sea nearly blinded her. Even that reflected beige, not the beautiful sapphire of home. Still, the salty smell comforted her. "Can we take a break?" Noel arched an eyebrow but didn't argue. She took off her shoes and rested her feet in the water.

"You're being quiet again," he commented, skipping a stone across the water's surface.

"It's hard to find something happy here."

"Hard, but not impossible." This stone managed five skips before falling through the glass.

She cocked her head up at him, "What is there to be happy for here?"

"I have you, for one." Her cheeks flushed as pink as Mog's nose. He continued, not paying mind to her reaction, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that having someone at your side is something to be happy about."

She grimaced. "I'm sorry." She hadn't meant to remind Noel of where he came from.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. As long as I have you, there's hope. We can change the future."

She grinned, "Right!" His words cheered her up, and through that gave her energy back. She bounced up and dusted herself off. "Shall we go back to looking for that artifact?"

"Are you sure you don't want to rest longer?"

"I feel refreshed now. Maybe it will be in that building over there."

He smiled warmly, "Yeah."

The monsters were few and far between, thus Noel felt comfortable walking beside her to the building rather than defensively taking the lead. As they neared it, it became apparent it was an abandoned schoolhouse. Noel watched her expressions as they stopped to look it over, worried it would upset her.

"A school, huh? You know, they still haven't built me a schoolhouse back home. I wonder who is taking care of my duties now."

Noel smiled, "Perhaps there will be one for you when you return."

She nodded. "Maybe. I may not have become a teacher if Lightening was there."

"Is that so?"

"After all," the next words died upon her lips. Would she and Snow be married? Or would he find another cause to chase? Why didn't he take her with him? Noel urged her to accompany him despite her inexperience. Did Snow not have that faith in her?

"Come on," Noel said, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Let's go check the roof."

As they ascended the stairs, the sweet scent of flowers filled her nose. She stopped and looked quizzically at Noel. He returned her expression of confusion. She ran up the last few steps and gasped.

Someone had to live here. A beautiful garden filled with vivid crimson, flame orange, and golden yellow flowers covered the rooftop. She walked to a flower and inhaled deeply, a small comfort in the desolation.

"This is the last thing I would have expected to see," Noel remarked dryly as he inspected the broken windowpanes of a sunroof.

She chuckled, "Right. But I don't see anyone around."

"Nor did we see anyone when we explored the area."

She pursed her lips and moved them from side to side as she attempted to rationalize the situation. The worn wood whined under her feet as she approached the rundown fountain in the back. The closer she became, a distinct familiar sphere lay on a pedestal among the greenery. She turned and waved Noel over. "It looks like an oracle drive." She leaned forward to activate the vision.

"No," a shrill voice cried.

Serah turned in surprise, but her hand brushed the top of the sphere as she did. Blinding light burst forth with such force Serah tumbled backwards. Noel cradled her into her fall and then lifted her up, standing protectively in front of her as the recording flowered into the skyline. Her lost memories played like a film. Tears welled up and threatened to fall. But, one thing changed from before, much to her dismay. "The prophecy! It's been changed," she moaned as she fell to her knees.

"But that's impossible," Noel replied in disbelief.

As the vision faded, a dark murky figure came into view. His rough voice rattled her bones. "If you change the future, you change the past."

"It keeps changing," Serah asked, struggling to make out the figure.

"Change is the only constant," he stated ominously.

He turned and swung a massive sword, cutting through the remnants of the vision. As he stepped forward, Noel's heart stopped for a moment. He stepped in front of Serah apprehensively, keeping his eyes trained on the man. "Caius," he sneered.

The young girl, all but forgotten, spoke, startling Serah. "I have seen you. I have seen both of you." She walked past Serah to Noel. He grabbed her arms, "Yuel!" He gripped her petite arms hard, as though he saw a ghost.

"You mean the seeress," Serah gasped, eying the girl with a confused countenance.

Noel gazed into her eyes, searching desperately for the girl he knew.

"I am not the Yuel you know," she stated simply.

"But," he replied in disbelief and yearning. Serah's heart ached for Noel as his face morphed through his distraught emotions. In mere seconds he displayed more emotions than she'd ever seen before.

Yuel ignored his plight and stepped to Caius's protective embrace. "You must understand, there are many Yuels," he stated condescendingly.

Noel grimaced. "Caius..."

"Wait," Serah interjected, "I saw you. My sister was fighting you."

Noel's eyes flittered between the two figures. "What are you doing in this time?"

"I learned of your journey, leaping back and forth along the timeline. Yuel has been watching everything you do." He placed his hand upon her head as though she were a good pet.

Their jaws dropped. "No, she's been watching us," Noel whispered in horror.

"Yes. I see you understand the significance of that. Then you must also understand that I am here for a reason. Your actions have necessitated the strictest sanctions."

"What do you mean by strictest sanctions?"

He held up his sword and dove to Serah.

Noel shoved her out of the way and drew his sword. He struggled to hold his blade to Caius's and fell backwards. He quickly stood and met his thrust. As their swords echoed, Serah muttered the remnants of spells, speeding through the casting rites to bless speed, strength, and protection on Noel.

Caius turned his attention to her. He dashed with inhuman speed and struck her down. She barely managed to enact a barrier, and it bowed under the strain of his power. She struggled to keep his blade from entering her stomach. Noel sliced his back, causing sparks to fly from his armor. He turned, swinging his sword behind him. Noel drew back, hoping to draw his attention away from Serah.

With a flick of his finger, hellfire spewed forth at her. She managed to dissipate the spell, but in the meantime Noel took a deep slice to his shoulder. She quickly responded with the healing rites as blood gushed out of the wound.

He did not need to summon rites as Serah did. While he attacked Noel, barrages of spells ravaged her defenses. Noel's hisses of pain echoed in her ears, but she could not help him or risk endangering herself. He ceaselessly attacked both at once, to the point Serah felt like a nail being hammered into steel. She steeled herself and tried to speed the rate of her spells. Just one, just one piercing through would ease his assault on Noel.

Caius dominated him in strength and skill, and her spells seemed to have no effect on him. Noel breached his defense, slicing open his forearm. An opening. She clutched her pendant and whispered the rites to her ultima arrow spell. As if reading her mind, Noel dashed to her. As Caius dodged each arrow of light, he pressed back to the fountain.

Noel ran to Serah, clutching her arms, inspecting her every inch desperately.

"You shall pay for your crimes in blood."

He heard the familiar whirl of winds and pulled her to him, narrowly missing his attack. Before he could process the situation, another slice of earth barreled towards them. He dragged her away, holding desperately onto her arms, refusing to let go. Their eyes communicated their questions and answers easily – they were both okay and unharmed. Noel heard one more attack and shoved her away, falling backwards himself.

He looked to her. She coughed, but appeared unhurt. Before he could feel relief the tip of Caius's sword lay inches from his forehead. "Stop Caius. I'm not going to fight you."

"Times have changed. I am not the Caius you once knew." He pressed the blade's tip to his forehead, causing a stream of blood to flow from the prick. "To change history is a sin." Serah crawled to Noel, muttering the beginnings of a spell.

"It's too late," Yuel interrupted, "The timeline has already changed."

Caius stabbed his sword into the ground in frustration. He dropped to one knee, as though he prayed to Yuel. "Must we accept this?"

Yuel lovingly placed a hand upon his shoulder, comforting him. She looked to the two, "If you change the future, you change the past. You can remold history as your heart desires." Serah felt the warning in her words. The concept terrified her.

Caius wrapped his arms around her, "Let's go now, before you are made to witness more." He held up one arm, opening a rift in time, and guided her through. Both vanished in seconds.

Silence. Words could not form. They stared at the empty space. As an artifact drifted towards them, Noel stood and grabbed it, clutching it to his chest. "Yuel," he said, voice sharp with pain and regret. His tone stabbed Serah's heart. He knew Yuel, the seeress, and he knew the man who attacked them. And she doubted he would tell her of them. The sorrow in his voice indicated it may be too painful for him to speak.

"What does Caius want," Noel thought aloud, crossing his arms and wrinkling his brow in frustration. Blood seeped down his nose. He growled and healed the wound with a flick of his finger. The blood stained the artifact, bringing a sad look to his face.

Serah walked to him, biting her lip. "Noel," she began, but couldn't continue. She turned her back to him and gazed at the glass sea. The flowers that smelled sweet and comforting suffocated her. The remnants of the fires they cast during battle charred many. "That man, Caius, who is he?" Noel said nothing in reply. She pressed on, "I've seen him before, in my dreams."

Seeing that she would not stop without an answer, he replied, "I thought I recognized him. But he is not the man I used to know. He couldn't be here in this time."

The fire in his voice burned all the other questions on her lips. Somehow he and Caius, the man who fought her sister in Valhalla were connected. He knew the seeress as well. But even as this bothered her, she could also see that seeing them hurt him. If Noel was the last man on earth, were they his companions before he earned that distinction?

They walked solemnly to the gate they passed while exploring. Noel said nothing, and as monsters roamed to them, he fought with a ferocity reflecting his frustration. Serah followed him meekly, not wishing to invoke anything.

She held the artifact to the gate, watching it vanish inside as the sphere became alight with energy. As she began to step inside, Noel spoke.

"The same face, the same voice. But," he paused, "She didn't know me at all." His voice choked on those last words.

She stared at him, unable to respond. The questions she had welled on the tip of her tongue, but she could not let them flow forth. Not like this.

"What, no questions," he accused.

She smiled gently and strolled to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know how it feels when you can't express your feelings." She pulled him forward and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened under her in shock. "I'm there for you too." He sighed and returned her embrace. "When you're ready, I'm sure we'll talk."

He whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Serah."

She squeezed him and released, giving an optimistic smile. "Shall we keep going?" She turned and jumped through the gate. Noel gazed at the abandoned schoolhouse, sighing. He trudged to the gate and climbed inside.

* * *

><p>AN: I really don't revel in the hurt/comfort thing but the chances to be fun are rare in this game. Everything is depressing upon depressing. :/ The chronology is a bit messed up, the second chapter was a reference to Yaschas Massif 110AF, and this takes place before that in the game, but I felt the balance of the two would work better. :| I don't think I'll do any more straight scenes from the game because it was an exercise in removing my inner desire to change things hehe. Anyway, thank you for the kind reviews, I'll admit people saying they want to read more has given me incentive to write.


End file.
